Kokoro no Ongaku
by Yuuume
Summary: Que se passerait-t-il si Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans, mélomane invétéré, faisait la rencontre de Sasuke Uchiwa qui n'est autre que le chanteur principal du groupe Akatsuki , son groupe préféré ? Comment leur relation évoluera-t-elle ? Schoolfic, music, yaoi.


Konnichiwa ! Même si l'histoire sort de mon esprit, les personnages quant à eux, appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

Mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever !

Pourquoi les week-ends sont si court hein ? Pourquoi il n'y a seulement que deux jours ? Et pourquoi on est aussi bêtes à s'obstiner à vouloir faire la fête, alors que le week-end passe encore plus vite, et qu'en prime, avec une gueule de bois ou la fatigue, tu ne fais rien de ta journée, et pour finir tu retournes en cours encore plus fatigué ?!

On est vraiment pas logiques en faite, quand on y pense...

_Vrr vrrr.._

« De : Sakura-chan :

Lève ton gros cul de feignasse ! »

Rien de tel pour mettre de bonne humeur..

« À : Sakura-chan :

Ouais,ouais... Et toi, go te laver salle truie è_é ! »

On est hostiles entre nous ? Nooooon.

On se connaît depuis la maternelle, alors les formalités, on connaît plus vraiment à vrai dire.

D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas répondre à mon message, je l'a connais comme si je l'avais faite cette petite.

Bon, il va bien falloir que je me lève à un moment donné si je veux pas arriver en retard quand même... Après avoir fais tout le rituel habituel que tout le monde effectue afin de se rendre en cours, je me rendis donc au lycée, le lycée « De la feuille. », ça claque comme nom hein ? Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils ont choisi ce nom... est-ce qu'ils avaient juxtaposés plusieurs idées sur une feuille, qu'aucune leur convenaient, et que du coup ils ont tout bêtement choisi le support ? Est-ce qu'il y a une histoire derrière tout ça, du genre, une feuille qui s'est posée à l'entrée tout doucement avant même qu'un humain ne rentre dans l'établissement ? J'en savais trop rien, mais ça m'empêchais pas de rendre copie blanche à certains devoir malgré ce nom héroïque.. Je me rendis donc dans ce lycée dont le nom seul souleva plusieurs questions inutiles dans ma tête, sac sur le dos, écouteurs dans les oreilles, musique à fond. « Akatsuki » mon groupe préférée.

Je pourrais parler des heures de ce que m'a apporté ce groupe. De ce que ces membres m'ont appris. Ce que _lui _m'a fais réaliser. C'est dingue, le chanteur principal et guitariste, je l'admire tellement, mais en même temps, je le jalouse à un point. Ce groupe m'a donné envie de jouer de la guitare, de reprendre leur musique, et _lui _m'a donné envie de m'essayer au chant. Spirale infernale, quand tu rentres dans le monde magique de la musique, tu ne peux plus y ressortir, ou alors, avec beaucoup de mal. Au final, après plusieurs années à pratiquer et à tenter d'améliorer ma voix, j'ai fini par créer une chaîne Youtube, une sorte de site hébergeur de vidéos en tout genre. Enfin... pour dire la vérité, c'est plutôt Sakura qui m'a créée une chaîne sans que je ne sois au courant de rien, et à postée mes covers. Quand j'ai appris ça, je vous laisse imaginer ma tête et les envies de meurtres que j'ai eu envers elle. Le fait est que je ne trouve pas que je joue ou même chante particulièrement bien, malgré les compliments des seuls amis devant qui j'ai osé me produire... Mais ce sont mes amis, alors question objectivé, c'est pas ça, c'est normal, n'est ce pas ? Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je voulais m'améliorer encore un peu, me professionnaliser avant d'oser imaginer créer une chaîne... Et finalement, pour toutes réponses à mes insultes, à mes commentaires déplacés, à mes phrases non réfléchies et non pensées.. elle m'a juste montrée les commentaires, le nombre de vue et de j'aime sur une des mes covers, une de mes toute première cover d'ailleurs. Deux miles cinq-cent vues miles trois-cent quarante-cinq « pouce vert » (qui équivaut à des « j'aime ») ; vingt-cinq « pouce rouge » (des « je n'aime pas » donc) -des « rageux » selon Sakura...- et des centaines de commentaires plus encouragent les uns que les autres. J'ai cru rêver, sincèrement, pour tout vous dire, j'ai vérifié la vidéo un nombre incalculable de fois, j'étais persuadé que c'était une sale farce digne de Sakura, et qu'en faite, ce n'était pas ma vidéo qui avait été postée.

Deux miles cinq-cent vues... pour certaines personnes ce n'est peut-être rien, ce n'est peut-être qu'un chiffre insignifiant, certaines covers dépassent sûrement les millions... Mais pour moi, qui m'attendais même pas à... deux cents vues.. C'est juste énorme, complètement énorme.

Depuis, le nombre ne cesse d'augmenter, et ceux qui suivent « ma » chaîne aussi. Enfin, pour le moment, c'est encore Sakura qui s'en occupe, moi, je n'ai pas encore le courage d'envoyer mes vidéos, mes vidéos à moi, mes propres vidéos où c'est moi qu'on entend jouer et chanter.

Tout ça pour dire que... _**C'est grâce à se groupe et à lui que j'ai réalisé la place importante qu'occupait la musique en moi.**_

C'est sur cette pensée philosophique que j'arrive au lycée, me dirigeant sans faire attention aux personnes autour de moi, à l'endroit où se trouve ma bande, ce même endroit où on se retrouve tous les jours depuis trois ans.

- Yoooooooooo Narutoooooooo !

- Putain, Ino, comment c'est possible d'être autant en forme le matin ? Sale extraterrestre va !

- Oh, bah alors feignasse, Ino t'aurai réveillée ?

- Temari arrête de chercher Shikamaru dès le matin... (dit-il la bouche pleine de nourriture)

- Toi tais toi, et goinfre toi de chips !

- Vos gueules ! Naruto sauve moi la vie, dis moi que t'a fais ton français please please please !

...Voilà ma bande d'amis.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de soupirer devant le comportement plus fatiguant les uns que les autres de mes plus proches amis qu'une boule rose m'éclata violemment le dos sans aucun ménagement.

- Bah alors Kiba, on fais pas ses devoirs à temps ?

- Parce que tu l'a fais toi peut-être ?

- Non !

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle lui fais la morale en lui tirant la langue en prime alors qu'est pas mieux placée pour parler. Franchement, on aura tout vu...

- Bah alors... De quoi j'me mêle !

- Mais moi, contrairement à toi... J'ai une technique !

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle dis moi ?

Je dois avouer que pour le coup, moi aussi j'aimerais bien la voir cette fameuse technique... J'espère qu'elle ne pensait pas à des trucs tordus comme faire du charme au professeur pour éviter une punition.. Sakura reste Sakura après tout.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle s'enlève de mon dos, et pars rejoindre la seule du groupe qui ne s'est pas encore exprimée (crier serait peut-être plus juste en entendant le débit sonore de notre groupe?), Hinata, la seule réservée de notre bande.

- Hinata-chan chérie... Tu pourrais me passer ton français s'il te plait?

- O-oui.. Sakura-chan...

Et nous retrouvons maintenant devant nous une Sakura toute heureuse qui fais le signe « V » de la Victoire dans notre direction et à l'inverse, nous avons Kiba qui est en train de bouillonner intérieurement comme extérieurement.

-M ai.. mais pense à-à travailler... Un peu plus.. Je passerais pas-pas le bac à ta place Sakura-chan.

Introvertie, mais donneuse de leçon la demoiselle ! Le signe « V » de la Victoire est très vite tombé, et Kiba est littéralement mort de rire. Faut croire que les rôles s'inversent, mais dans le fond, ça restera quand même Sakura qui aura son devoir de français de fait après tout.

Oh d'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose ! J'ai pas encore dis bonjour aux gens ! Ils sont tellement bruyant que j'ai même pas réussis à en placer une depuis mon arrivé, il faut rectifier ça comme il se doit.

- Salut la populass !

Hm... oui, bon, okay, je suis en retard, mais je voulais juste être poli hein, pas besoin de me regarder avec des grands yeux, genre je suis pas normal hein. Surtout que tout le monde sait que vous valez pas mieux que moi, alors faîtes pas genre.

C'est sur ce gros bide (non assumé de ma part) que la sonnerie se décide enfin à jouer son rôle, c'est à dire celui de sonner. Comme si elle aussi était contre moi et avait pitié. Nous nous séparâmes donc en deux groupes, car, malheureusement pour nous et heureusement pour les profs qui avaient décidés de cela, nous n'étions pas ensemble cette année.

Je me retrouve donc avec Shikamaru, Sakura, et Temari. Hélas, dans leur plan, les profs avaient omis un petit détail... Nous mettre ensemble tous les quatre semblait être encore pire. C'était pas vraiment stratégique de leur part d'ailleurs. Entre Sakura et moi, les deux inséparables qui font que de parler, et sont toujours solidaires -surtout quand il s'agit de se liguer et remettre en cause la punition d'un prof-, Temari et Sakura, les deux commères et pipettes de la classe et enfin, Shikamaru et moi, bien que, Shika passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir, quand il s'agit de musique, ont part dans une conversation qu'aucun prof ne peux arrêter -donc, logiquement, on finis dehors pour notre plus grand bonheur- et enfin le duo le plus redoutable... j'ai nommé Shikamaru et Temari, je vais vous faire un petit résumé de ce qui se passe assez fréquemment dans cette classe... Shikamaru qui dort, Temari qui le réveille. Shikamaru qui gueule comme si il était chez lui, le prof qui engueule Temari, Temari qui gueule après le prof que c'est Shikamaru qui devrait se faire engueuler et non elle. Shikamaru qui rigole, Temari qui engueule Shika. Shikamaru et Temari qui s'engueulent, le prof qui les virent, et on les entend encore dans le couloir une heure après... Remarque, au moins, ils ont pas mit Kiba avec nous, sinon je n'aurai pas donné cher de cette classe et de l'état mental des profs par la même occasion.

Là maintenant, nous sommes actuellement en philosophie, et ça me passionne pas vraiment à vrai dire. J'aime bien la philosophie, analyser les phrases, trouver un sens et connaître les thèses... mais le sujet qu'on fait en ce moment me laisse de marbre, je ne sais même plus de quoi ça parle d'ailleurs, un truc sur la beauté général et la beauté particulière.. Enfin bref, du coup, avec Sakura -qui elle au contraire de moi n'est pas du tout intéressée par la manière de penser des philosophes- on fait comme la moitié des étudiants qui ne dorment pas, c'est à dire qu'on discute, normal, non ?

- Naruto, je dois te parler !

- Hm ? Qu'est qui a ?

- Non mais pas maintenant !

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis maintenant que tu veux me parler si tu comptes pas me parler tout de suite ?

- Bin... c'est histoire que tu m'y fasse penser après !

- Non mais tu te fou de moi là un peu, non ?

- Bah non..

- Tu veux pas me dire maintenant ?

- Non, je redoute ta réaction en faite...

- Comment ça ?

- Bah imaginons tu hurles... et qu'on se fasse virer !

- Fais pas comme si c'était la première fois, Sakura.

- C'est vrai..

- Alors tu me dis ?

- Non.

- Mais Sakura !

- Tu hurles pas ?

- Non.

- Tu rigoles pas genre ton rire nerveux qui fait peur ?

- … Non.

- Tu restes pas figé ?

- Pourquoi je resterai figé ?

- Bah, par exemple parce que je nous ai pris deux places pour le concert d'« Akatsuki » ?

… À ce moment précis, il n'y a absolument plus rien qui ne passe dans mes oreilles et l'image est en mode pause. Mais vraiment, comme dans les films, vous voyez où tout est au ralenti, que les gestes se font lentement comme un escargot qui avance, ce genre de choses quoi.

Attend, Naruto tu rêves, il n'y a aucune autre explication possible. « Deux places pour le concert d'« Akatsuki » » la phrase passe en boucle, repasse, se rembobine, repasse... Ça peut pas être possible, non, j'ai du juste mal entendre, oui, voilà, c'est ça, mal entendre.

- ….Utoo.. Ouhouuuuu... Narutoooo ?

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

- NARUTO SAKURA DEHORS !

Avant même que je ne réalise, je suis déjà dehors sans avoir la moindre idée de comment je suis arrivé ici -mais j'imagine que la main de Sakura autour de mon poignet explique beaucoup de chose-. D'ailleurs, la tête de cette dernière me fit un tout petit peu, mais vraiment rien qu'un peu revenir à la réalité, même si je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose en tête, en bouche.

- Putain Naruto ! Tu fais chier ! Je t'avais dis de ni hurler, ni te figer, et toi tu fais les deux, t'es pas possible !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui, tu faisais ta tête qui fais peur là, et j'suis sûre que t'a niqué les tympans de tout le monde. Shikamaru en est même tombé de sa chaise alors que pour le réveiller en cours, faut y aller !

- Non mais pas ça baka ! C'est vrai que tu as des places ?

- Ah ça...

Comment on peut parler des places pour voir « Akatsuki » en disant « ça » sérieux ?

Sakura me regarde avec un sourire vicieux, et sort deux places de son sac. Elle m'en tend une, que je pris sans trop vraiment y croire. Je regarde la place, lis et relis encore le nom et les informations marqués dessus « Akatsuki. Debout placement libre. » pour enfin la serrer contre moi comme si elle allait s'envoler..

- Naruto.. Euh, sérieusement.. tu m'fais peur là, on dirait Gollum..

- Moooon précieux...

Oh my god, j'ai atterris dans le mur (d'ailleurs ça a dut faire un boucan dans la classe mais passons..) on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est qu'elle a de la force la petite bubble-gum.

- Bon, on part dans une semaine. Tu te prépare, genre tu prends des affaires sexy. J'suis sûre que notre petit membre préféré est gay !

- Mais dis pas de bêtise, il est pas gay. Puis même si il y est, moi j'y suis pas !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Tu lui voue un culte.

- C'est toi qui lui voue un culte ouais, avec ton oreiller à son effigie qui fais peur là.

- … Peut-être ... Mais moi j'suis une fille !

- Et alors ?

J'y voue pas un culte n'importe quoi, c'est juste que c'est lui qui m'a fais entrer dans la musique, que je le respecte et l'admire énormément, que je l'envie alors qu'il a mon âge. Et d'un autre côté, je le jalouse au point de me sentir insignifiant face à lui.

- Au faite Sakura..

- Hm ?

- T'es folle ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Faut que je te rembourse !

- Mais non n'importe quoi ! Quelle genre de meilleure amie je serais si je te demanderai de rembourser un cadeau hein ?

Rah la saleté ! Elle sait que je peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'acceptera aucun centimes, elle est encore plus têtue que moi sur ce genre de chose, je sais d'avance que je me lancerais dans un combat sans succès.. Du coup, à la place, je me jette dans ses bras. Ça peux paraître débile et simple comme « remerciement » ou « remboursement » mais il faut savoir que moi et les câlins ça fait beaucoup.. en réalité, si c'est pas les autres qui viennent m'en faire, je n'en fais pas tout simplement. Ça vient jamais de moi directement, du coup.. ça comblera !

- Je devrais te faire des cadeaux plus souvent si tu deviens aussi câlin toi !

- C'est une exception.

- Je sais malheureusement.. Bon, on va t'acheter des fringues sexy ?

- Mais on a cours !

- Baka, on a été virés, on l'a toute la matinée ce gars là. Deux heures de philo et une heure d'accompagnement. Donc on va dire qu'on a plus cours.

- Ouais, en temps normal on devrait regagner le cours à la sonnerie.

- C'est pareil.

Sans que je n'ai le temps de rappliquer quelque chose, elle m'entraîne déjà hors du lycée, afin de se rendre dans le centre ville par la voie la plus courte. C'est tout elle ça, aucune explication, aucune attente, faire comme elle la décidée.. Si elle dit « on fais ça » bah on fais ça. Tortionnaire va..

- Hey mais attend ! J'ai jamais dis que j'voulais mettre des fringues sexy moi !

- Tais toi un peu, veux-tu ?

* * *

Voilà voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la suivre, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience! ^-^

Une petite review contre un câlin de Naruto qui n'en fait jamais s'il vous plait? *^*

Ja ne!


End file.
